Conventional blow-out preventers (BOP) are generally limited in operational capability and operate based on hydraulics. When certain pressure conditions are detected, hydraulics within the blow-out preventers are activated to seal the well the BOP is attached to. These conventional BOPs have no processing capability, measurement capabilities, or communications capabilities.